More Than Meets the Eye
by ColorMeCareless
Summary: Can an ordinary girl melt an icey heart or will she realize her future holds no tall white dressed man...or should i say demon?
1. Little Girl

HI!!! Ok it feels so good to finally write this, it's been bugging me for so long! Well anyways this is my original characters appearance…….Eyes: Piercing Green …… Hair: White with black tips……Age:7(this is only for the beginning part then she'll get older!)…….Clothes: Ripped kimono……..and finally NAME: Danica Zukubaru (don't like it? Tuff! Lol no it's ok)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co. although I really wish I did! WAAA

**

* * *

**

More Than Meets the Eye

Chapter 1--Little Girl

(a/n: This story will me told through the POV of Danica well for the most part)

AHH CHOO! "Come on u guys please stop it I don't wanna do that!" I cried. "Come on you little freak change your hair NOW!" a large boy yelled at me. Then all they did was push me and pull my hair and I wasn't feeling good and no one would take care of me! "Get her angry so it turns red!" "NO! make her cry so it turns BLUE!" two of the older kids yelled! "Please stop it! Please!" I begged, but they wouldn't listen to me!

(Sesshomaru's POV) 'Blah blah blah! Doesn't he ever shut up!' I thought as all I heard was Jaken complaining and complaining. We were walking into a clearing when I saw a group of kids, I'd say about 14 years old, in a circle around something. I decided to take a closer look., for some reason I don't know. As I waiked closer I could smell blood and fear and.. "HAHAHAHA it's yellow! AWWWW little baby's scared! Lets make it orange!" I heard one of them yell. I finally saw what they were doing, they were beating up a poor defenseless little girl. I don't know why, but I had to stop them… something about that girl. Just as one was about to strike with a pole I grabbed it. "Maybe u should pick on someone your own size."

(Danica's POV) My eyes were closed shut tight when I heard a cool deep voice say…"Maybe u should pick on someone your own size." at that moment I knew someone just stood up for me and I don't care why. I opened my eyes to see a really tall man with snow white hair like mine and fancy clothes on, and a beautiful blue moon and his forehead. 'Wow!' was all I thought. Suddenly I see all of the kids running off. "Huh? What's happening?" "What was that? And u call yourself a demon you didn't even try to fight back." "What demon? The only demon I see here is you mister!" I said with a confused expression. "What? Your not a demon? But u smell like one" "Oh that! I was just walking through the forest and fell in a dead demon is all mister! And my hair, well I was born with it." "What did they mean by making ur hair change colors?" " Oh that, well my hair changes color with how I'm feeling for instance red when I'm angry, blue when I'm sad, orange when I'm hurt, yellow when I feel nothing, and it's like this when I'm happy." he just nodded his head as a reply. And that's when I noticed it "OH MI GOSH! Your Bleeding!" "It's nothing." "Are u sure mister cuz it looks really bad!" "It's fine u don't have to worry." "OKIDOKE!"

(Sesshomaru's POV) "I may be alright, but you are not. JAKEN!" "Yes mi lord?" "Get this girl cleaned up." "Yes mi lord!" "It's really okay mister I've been hurt worse!" she said and flashed a bright smile that almost made me want to smile…almost. 'She's been hurt worse? Why isn't anyone taking care of her?' "Where's your family … What's your name?" "giggle My name's Danica! What's yours?" she said "I am Lord Sesshomaru. Anyway, like I was saying… Where's your family?" "OH well….." and that's when her hair turned blue… "My parents were killed in a fire that killed my whole village, I only survived cuz I was out playing in the forest when it happened. I was 4 when it happened… lived out in the forest by myself ever since." she answered and suddenly her hair turned white again and I knew she was happy. 'such a sudden change. She's not a ordinary girl.'

(Danica's POV) That toad like demon came running over to me and washed my wounds on my arms and legs. After that I said "Well I must be leaving now. Maybe our paths will meet again someday, Bye Bye! Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you so much!" I shouted back as I run away.

(Sesshomaru's POV) She winced in pain as Jaken cleansed her wounds she truly intrigued me, but she had to go I would not keep a mortal in my pressence. "Bye Bye! Lord Sesshomaru! Thank You so much!" she shouted as she left. Just then I caught her real scent…Vanilla.

* * *

Well that's it! Hoped u like it! Plz Review! And tell me if u liked it or not! Well I g2g BI! 


	2. Never Forgotten

(_a/n: I'M BACK! crickets chirping well it's great to see you guys missed me lol! Well I didn't exactly get 5 reviews, but I was bored so I figured I'd type a chapter anyway. I'd just like to thank the person who did review! We're not allowed to do individual review responses anymore, but you know who you are! Soooo here's the next chappie of this story!)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Danica. I also own this computer! And that's about it .

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2-- Never Forgotten**_

(Danica's POV)

'The Lord Sesshomaru guy sure was nice for saving me. That little toad demon thing scared me a little though' I thought to myself as I made my way through the forest. I had been walking for, what I can tell by the placement of the sun about three hours. I was so tired. Finally as night fall came and I was ready to give and just lie down and sleep against a tree I found something.

By some miracle I came by an old abandoned shack! It wasn't much, but to a tired and poor 7 year old girl it was perfect! I slowly walked inside afraid that there might be something icky in there. To my surprise I found that there was nothing but a fire pit, 2 old pots, a few old candles, and, of course, some spider webs….'Ewww'. I immediately lied down on the floor and fell into a peaceful sleep full of tall white haired saviors.

* * *

( 9 years later -- still Danica's POV) 

"Bye! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled back as I ran into the forest to my home from my new job. "I really need a bath though so I might as well just go to the hot springs. I found the hot springs just the day after I found this place. sigh The day I met Lord Sesshomaru."

"PINK! WHAT AGAIN! What does that even mean?" I yelled as I reached the hot spring. For the past 4 years every time I think of Lord Sesshomaru my hair turns pink. I only wish I knew what it meant when it turned pink!

As I undressed I forced all thought of Sesshomru out of my head so I could enjoy my bath. I gently eased my self in, the hot/warm water feeling good on my sore muscles. 'This job's going to kill me.' For the past 9 years I've taken all sorts of odd jobs in the village near by. Right now I'm helping a family in there garden, it's hard work but it pays pretty decent and I need the money for food and clothes.

I still get made fun of because of my hair, but I've learned to ignore then and just be happy as much as I can. I'm also a lot stronger than I used to be. Now if someone tries to beat me up I can fight back and sometimes win! But I guess I shouldn't brag about that, a "young lady" , as they so call me, is not supposed to fight. I'm supposed to be looking for a husband and thinking about a family, but, truthfully, those things are the farthest from my mind.

I mean all the adults say I'm such a pretty girl and that I should be looking for a knight in shining armor. Well, I guess I am pretty, I mean, I'm not beautiful or anything, and I do get a fair amount of guys that like me, but I don't really believe any guy could be a knight in shining armor, well at least, I haven't found one yet.

"Ahhhh! I'm pruning! How long have I been I here?" I scolded myself. I got out of the water and thought it best to get dressed just incase any perverts came around. "I feel refreshed and energized, and of, course, I have absolutely nothing to do. I know…a walk!" I know this part of the forest so well now it's kind boring to walk through. So being bored and curious, those to are not a good combination, I decided to venture further.

Of course after only walking a half mile I run into a drunken thug! 'Just my luck!'

"Hey you Missy! It's not smart for young girls to be out in the middle of the forest." He slurred at me. Then he charged, but I was ready for it. I easily dodged and kicked him in the back. He fell forward and looked out cold. I turned around and started to walk away, but I didn't realize he got up and was running after me until it was to late.

I turned just in time to see him grab my arms and shove me against the tree. 'Note to self: If I live after this remember to never venture out further into forest and never walk never trees!' I struggled against his arms but his hold on me was to strong I couldn't move. My hair blazed bright green, I was terrified!

"That's a smart girl. Don't yell for help. Except your fate!" he whispered to me. His face mere inches from mine. I could smell his sic kingly foul breath and wanted to gag.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm bored." Rin whined.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Take Rin to the stream and watch her."

"Yes milord."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" she said as she smiled at me before they both ran off.

I walked to a clearing where I smelled… "Inu Yasha." I said.

"Ahh… Sesshomaru come to fight me again have you?"

"Where are your little human friends?" I asked with no concern really what so ever. I lunged at him. He dodged, but just barely. He pulled out tetsusaiga. Our swords clashed over and over again…until, that is, I smelled it. That smell I kept so far back in my mind. I couldn't quite place it. It puzzled me to no end so I stop my attacks. Inu Yasha stopped to and asked "What's up with you?"

That's when… the source came into view.

* * *

(Danica's POV) 

He started to assault my neck I was disgusted beyond belief! The I remembered that I had a dagger in the sash of my kimono. I unnoticeably reached for it. Unfortunately he heard me unsheathe it. Fortunately he wasn't quick enough and I stabbed him in the stomach.

He instantly let me go and fell to the ground. At this I made my escape and ran until I couldn't and just continued to walk. 'I got away there's no way he could follow me after that!' I told myself, but I still kept walking that is until I came to a clearing and well….. "It's… It's you! Sesshomaru!"

* * *

_Well that's the second chapter! Hoped you all liked it! Please review I just like to know people are reading my stories and having some views on them! So now my dear readers I part from you… BI!_


End file.
